Just A Feelin'
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: First Shiznat fanfic so don't hate. Rated M for...well.. you know. Hope to write more, so feel free to suggest ways I can improve my writing. I love constructive criticism and I hope you like it. I've made a few recent changes to the story, including the title.
1. The Night

_**The Night**_

_Shizuru lifted herself out of her car and made her way to the front door of the house. She plucked her key's from her left pant pocket, jingling them in her hand before inserting them into the lock and opening the door. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag near the door, carefully make her way into the dark living room. She switched on a few lights, on the floor she saw rose peddles making a path starting at the door. She followed the trail of peddles to the dining room table, noticing the table had been set for a romantic dinner for two, complete with candles and a clear vase housing a single red rose._

_Shizuru gave her forehead a good smack, how could she have possibly forgotten? Today was her and Natsuki's seven year anniversary of being lovers and they were supposed to celebrate it together. But lately, Shizuru had been so caught up in her work that it somehow slipped her mind. The thought of her love spending their anniversary alone, waiting up for her to come home, sent a sharp pain to Shizuru's heart._

_She returned to the living room to switch off all the lights before walking softly up the stairs to the bedroom. As she reached the top landing she noticed their door was partly opend. She poked her head inside to find Natsuki was fast asleep cuddled up with Shizuru's pillow in the center of their twin size bed. Shizuru held a chuckle in her throat, adoring how cute her girlfriend looked as she slept, wearing shorts and a blue tank-top. She squeezed into the room and quiet as she could, closed the bedroom door behind her. As she tip-toed her way toward her sleeping beauty, she barely notice a small green dress laying on the floor at the foot of the bed; Natsuki had even dressed up for her. The guilt she felt before had now worsened as she crawled into bed._

_She wrapped her arms around Natsuki, pulling their bodies closer together, nestling her head in the hairs that covered Natsuki's shoulder blades. The familiar warmth of her lovers body rustled Natsuki from her sleep. She took hold of Shizuru's hands, holding them close and squeezing them ever so slightly. "Finally decided to come home, huh?" She failed to keep the disappointment toward her love out of her voice as she spoke._

_"I'm sorry baby. Work was a killer." Shizuru planted a kiss on her back._

_Natsuki didn't respond, instead she shifted around to face Shizuru, her emerald gaze staring into a sorrowful red eternity. "You missed dinner." she said finally. Shizuru brushed the back of one hand down her cheek, making her blush._

_"I know. I'm sorry Natsuki." She continued coressing her lovers cheek, losing herself in the emerald stare. She loved Natsuki more than anything in the world, and she knew Natsuki felt the same for her. She lowered her eyes down Natsuki's body, admiring the beauty of her skin dressed in only a few cloths. She raised her eye's back to her loves face. "You are so beautiful." Her words made Natsuki blush even more._

_Natsuki pushed aside her nervousness, taking hold of Shizuru's face and crushing their lips together. This action slightly surprised Shizuru, it was unlike Natsuki to inisiate contact like this, still Shizuru could not help but find it very arousing. Natsuki's tongue plundered her lovers mouth, finding all the spots that made her moan low in her throat. Her hands traveled down Shizuru's body, taking firm hold of her well-endowed chest in both hands, fondling the mounds of flesh through Shizuru's blouse. She shifted their positions so she was on top, strattling Shizuru's hips while still kissing her deeply. She squeezed Shizuru's breast harder, earning a low moan and feeling her back arching._

_Shizuru pulled her lips away, hissing loudly as her breast were being mercilessly played with. She looked into her lovers eyes, find an unsual look of certinty and control. "Someone's feeling bold tonight." She trickled her fingertips up and down Natsuki's thighs, watching her eye's close slightly and hear her hiss made her smile. "Where did this come from?"_

_"I missed you at dinner. Now, i'll show you how much." Natsuki moved her hands to unbutton the older womans blouse, finishing quickly and discarding the white top to some dark corner of the room, followed soon by her lacy pink bra. She put her mouth to work, kissing, nipping, and licking her way around her lovers exposed stomach. Shizuru's moans egged her on as she work, kissing her way up the older womans body back to her soft lips._

_Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, pushing deeper into her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance. They had never before shared a kiss like this, so passionate and full of lust for one another. Shzuru decide then how she would make up for missing dinner, she would give herself completely to Natsuki, letting her do whatever it was she wanted to do. She breathlessly broke the kiss, whispering hotly in the younger womans ear. "Take me Natsuki... I want you to do whatever you want with me."_

_Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by the wrist, holding both hands down on the bed. She crushed Shizuru's lips roughly against her own, ravaging her lips and plundering the older womans mouth with her wet tongue, their bodies pressed tight to one another. Shizuru tried to move her hands but to no avail, she was completly at the mercy of her blue haired lover. Natsuki released the heat between their lips, hovering her face over Shizuru's, looking deep in her eye's. "Oh no..." Natsuki whispered seductively in Shizuru's ear. "You're mine tonight... You said I can do whatever I want..." She kissed Shizuru again, lighter this time, finding it to be more satisfactory. She leaned up from the kiss, releasing her loves hands so she could remove the tank-top and bra from her body, adding it to the quickly grown pile of their clothing._

_Shizuru jumped on the distracted girl, wrapping around her waist, kissing and licking her now exposed stomach. Natsuki quickly regained control, pushing Shizuru back down onto the bed by her shoulders and holding her down by her wrists again. Natsuki took a moment to catch her breath, a devious grin spreading across her face, her index finger wagging in front of her face. "No, no, no... You don't get your fun just yet." She captured Shizuru's lips before she could protest._

_She left her lips kissing downward, taking extra time to give the luscious mounts and the nubs at their peaks special care. Enjoying the hissing and moaning coming from her lover as she took a tender nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue then biting down hard on the rock hard nub. She felt Shizuru's body bucking underneath her, rubbing her waist against Natsuki's throbbing sex. Natsuki continued kissing down, nipping and licking around her abdomen. She stopped and kissed along her waistline, hearing Shizuru's panting and moaning growing louder and more desperate as she neared her core._

_Natsuki could feel the heat coming from Shizuru's center, the area dripping wet with heat, begging to be devoured. She kissed along the inner thighs, instead of diving in. Shizuru's noises grew frustrated, she felt a heat of passion gather in her abdomen, wanting desperately to be released. She tangled her fingers through Natsuki's hair, massaging her scalp with the tips of her fingers._

_"N-natsuki...stop teasing..ah.. me." Her words barely made it out between her low moans. "Please baby." she held Natsuki's head, attempting to guide her where she really wanted her._

_Natsuki finally gave in to her lovers desire, licking up the slit, enjoying the hissing coming from above. She started off slow, running her tongue up and down her slit, sucking and licking her clit with her tongue. "Open your legs wider, Shizuru." Her order was followd quickly. She slid her tongue inside Shizuru's warm pussy, licking along the inner walls and lapping up the flow of juices. She quicken the motion of her tongue as she felt the muscles clenching then unclenching. She reached a hand around Shizuru's thigh, her fingers rubbing her clit, matching the speed of her tongue._

_Shizuru's cries grew louder, her hands clutching the bed sheets with a white knuckle grip. She screamed Natsuki's name to the heavens as her lover brought her finally into a heated orgasm. Her back arched, she pushed further into Natsuki as her juices flowed down her body and into her loves mouth. She buried her face in her hands, lowering back onto the bed, riding out the last flashed of emotion her climax created._

_Natsuki licked the juice stained thighs clean, loving the taste. She place one last kiss on Shizuru's core and crawled back up her body._

_Shizuru took hold of Natsuki's face, pulling her in and devouring her loves lips, tasting her sweet cum on the soft flesh. " I love it when you do that..." She pushed closer, kissing Natsuki harder. The kiss grew sloppy and rough, their tongues wrestled for supremacy inside Natsuki's mouth. Shizuru won, knocking Natsuki's tongue wet muscle aside and pushing deep inside, finding all her spots. She turned them over on the bed, fixing it so she straddled the younger woman's legs, her knees on either side of her waist._

_Shizuru ghosted her finger tips down Natsuki's stomach, enjoying the soft hissing and shivering of her body. She efficiently removed Natsuki's shorts, holding her legs together in the air, planting soft kiss down the back of legs from the heels to the knee. She spread her legs and repeated the action on the inside, kissing and nibbling her soft skin as Natsuki moaned in ecstasy to her lovers touch. Placing the legs down on the bed, Shizuru took time to marvel at her lovers body. "My Natsuki is so...sexy." She licked her lips, running her hands up Natsuki's thighs to her waist line._

_Natsuki looked down her body, watching as Shizuru pulled at the folds on her panties. She threw her head back as Shizuru reached into her panties and started rubbing her clit with her fingers. Natsuki's hissing grew louder as the older woman's fingers picked up speed, squeezing and pinching the sensitive nub. "Baby... take them off..." Natsuki pleaded through short breaths._

_Shizuru obliged the young woman, slipping the lace panties over her ankles and discarding them absentmindedly, immediately returning to what she was doing. She could feel how wet Natsuki was, her body bucking in closer to her body. Her climax was nearing, all she needed was one last push. Shizuru leaned in close to Natsuki, capturing her lips to swallow her screams as her fingers increased speed again. Without warning, she slid a finger inside her. Adding a second, then a third._

_"Aaahhh!" Natsuki's scream filled the room. She was caught off guard by the pain._

_Shizuru halted her fingers. "Natsuki, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Her voice became regretful. She didn't move her fingers, not wanting to cause Natsuki any more pain._

_"No..It's ok." Natsuki's panting rushed her words. She put a hand behind Shizuru's head, cupping the back of her neck. "I can take it...Please don't stop." She beg before pulling Shizuru's lips together with her own._

_Shizuru finished inserting her three fingers inside, pushing down to the knuckle. Natsuki whimpered in her throat, her legs shaking uncontrollably. Slow but hard, Shizuru began thrusting her fingers, curling them to stroke the wet muscles._

_Natsuki broke the kiss abruptly, releasing a sharp hiss as her body became completely flooded with ecstasy. She pushed down on her hand, allowing Shizuru to thrust deeper into her, making her back arch. Shizuru put her arm around Natsuki's back to support her as she sped the thrusting of her fingers._

_"Oh...My...God!" Natsuki cried out. "Shizuru... I'm gonna cum." Her back arched more and her eye's started to roll back in her head._

_"That's it baby." Shizuru whispered, her voice being drowned out by Natsuki's screams. "I want my Natsuki to cum hard for me." Her thrusts went harder and deeper then before. Her free hand pinched a rock hard nipple, pushing Natsuki more over the edge._

_Natsuki scream bloody murder, shouting Shizuru's names to the heavens and beyond. A stream of mysterious juices sprayed across the bed, showering Shizuru's hand and the sheets with the essence of her orgasm. Shizuru's fingers stay inside, stroking the clencing walls gently, helping her quaking lover ride out her intense orgasm._

_Once Natsuki's body calmed down, Shizuru pulled out and sucked the juice from her fingers. She leaned in and kissed the panting girl, letting her taste the delicious cum off her lips and tongue._

_The two devoured each others faces hungrily. Their arms wrapped tight around the other so neither could escape the passionate kissing frenzy. The two broke the kiss as the need for air overwhelmed them._

_Shizuru cupped her young lovers face between her hands. "My Natsuki is always so cute when she cums." Shizuru pecked a kiss on Natsuki's nose, making her blush._

_"You always know how to bring it out of me." Natsuki whispered in a low voice, her hands stroking up and down Shizuru's sides. She place one more lasting kiss on their lips before cuddling up close to the older womans body, burying her face between her luscious breast._

_Shizuru tangled her fingers into her loves silky blue hair, planting warm kisses into her scalp. "Happy Anniversary, my dear Natsuki." She rested her chin on Natsuki's head, one hand still playing with her hair, the other tracing lines in her back. "I will always love my Natsuki."_

_Natsuki scooted closer, wrapping her arms completely around this gorgeous woman's body. "I love you too Shizuru."_

_Their collective breathing slowed as they crept to sleep. Holding each other long into the night._


	2. Writers Notes

The Vote

Alright guys, here's how it is. _The Night_, was originally going to be a oneshot smut I wrote for a friend, and cause I love Shizuru and Natsuki. But because you guys seem to like it so much, I'd like to give you more of the same or continue the story. What I would like from my readers is a vote:

Do you want more random sex sense?

Or

Would you guys like a real story about their life together?

Write a review with your vote. Thanx


	3. Tenderlove

_**Tenderlove**_

Natsuki heaved a heavy sigh, tossing the last of the day's paper work in the finished pile. The mechanics/body shop she ran had been getting a lot of orders recently and she was doing her best to keep up with the paper work. She'd been working late all week so that her weekend would be free, giving her plenty of time to spend with Shizuru.

Natuki looked out of her office window, the shop was empty safe for her. She looked her watch; 8:35, the shop had been closed nearly an hour. She stretched her arms high above her head and yawned deeply, she hadn't notice how tired she was until now. She grabbed her jacket and bike helmet and exited the office.

"Good to see I'm not the only one putting in some extra work."

Natsuki nearly hit the ceiling from the shock of the voice. She spun on her heel to find its' owner and saw her co-manager Nao leaning against the wall near the exit door. "Nao, what the hell are you doing sneaking around like that?" Natsuki felt her heart beating monstrously quick against her chest.

"I wasn't sneaking around. I was just leaving." Nao spoke with her usual superior sounding tone and her mischievous grin. "That is, until I notice you were also still here and just wanted to know why?"

"I was finishing up the last of that pesky paper work so I could go home for the weekend."

"Oh, planning on doing anything special with that girlfriend of yours this weekend?" Nao watched Natsuki's face turn a light shade of pink. One of her favorite past times had always been give Natsuki a hard time about her relationship with Shizuru, saying she was waiting for the day she got dumped by the successful business woman.

"Shut up!" Natsuki spat, trying to hid the blush in her face. "That's none of your business, Nao."

"Alright, alright, calm down I was only teasing; geez." Nao pushed herself from and turned to exit. She waved to Natsuki behind her as she pushed open the door to leave. "Tell Shizuru I say hi, will ya?" With that, Natsuki watched the door close behind her.

The cool night time air tickled her skin as she left the shop, a cold shiver creeping slowly down her spin. Nao's car was already at the end of the lot, pulling out quickly and dashing up the street. Natsuki's motorcycle was parked in its' usual spot, close to the shops entrance so it didn't take long for her to reach. She mounted her bike, stuck the key in the ignition and turned it to spark it to life before putting on her helmet, tucking her hair safely inside. She kicked her bike off its kickstand and revved the engine loudly, enjoying's it powerful purr between her legs. She raced out of the parking lot and turned sharply onto the main road, kicking up to higher speeds to quicken her journey home.

* * *

Natsuki could hear the shower running in the bathroom as she inside the door. "Shizuru, I'm home." She hung her jacket up and threw her keys on the table next to her bike helmet. Rounding the corner into the living room, she flopped down on the couch with the tv remote in hand. After a few minutes of absentminded channel flicking, Natsuki heared the shower stop. Soon after the bath room door opened and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shizuru, that you." Natsuki called without looking over the couch. She flicked off the TV and sat up straight, giving her body another good stretch. "Did you make dinner yet? I'm star-" Natsuki's throat choked her last word to nothing as she turned around.

"Ara, ara. Is my Natsuki hunger? Well, I'll just have to give her something to eat then." Natsuki swallowed thickly, wetting her intensely dried throat as she took in her girlfriends lusty pose.

Shizuru was propped against the wall with one red stiletto-clad foot resting against the wall while the other held her up. Her back was arched, jutting out her amble breasts. One arm rested over her head while the other caressed her body sensually. Her light brown hair fell free over one shoulder, allowing unobstructed view of her gorgeous face. Her lusciously curvy body was complimented by a red corset with black trimming and lining down the sides, with a bow tied at the front. Her thigh-length fishnet stockings were lace topped and black, leading to a garter belt that rested above a pair of black panties. The panties themselves were cut into a wide V-shape with lace edges that framed each cheek perfectly.

Natsuki quickly wet her lips, finding the sight of her girlfriend dress this way both arousing and maddening. She noted the thundering sound of blood rushing to her ears as she stared at this marveling beauty before her eyes. "Shizuru," Natsuki growled still sitting on the couch, her body felt so stiff it wouldn't move.

Shizuru raised her free hand in front of her face, giving Natsuki the universal 'come here' signal with her index finger. Natsuki found there was energy left in her legs and lifted herself off the couch and walked over to Shizuru. Natsuki felt her heart race, watching with darkend eyes as Shizuru took her by the shirt collar and lead her upstairs to the bedroom.

As they reached their bedroom door, Shizuru spun on her heel to face a mesmerized Natsuki. Her eye's burned bright with desire like two intense flames, she gripped Natsuki's collar tighter, pulling their bodies together roughly. Natsuki used her body to press Shizuru's against the door as their lips met. The two ravaged each other's mouths hungrily, their tongues battling for dominance.

As the kiss grew sloppier and needier, Shizuru fumbled her hand around trying open the door. She found the nob and quickly turned it, kicking it open with her right foot and pulling them inside the dark room without breaking contact. She effectively spun them around, changing their positions so she was now pushing Natsuki into the room.

Natsuki halted her backwards progression into the room as her leg hit something soft. She broke the kiss, overtaken by the need for air. "I thought you said you were going to feed me." Natsuki said through gasping breaths.

"I will...but first," Shizuru pushed Natsuki backwards with great force. Natsuki fell back with a yelp into a comfy chair. Shizuru fell back with her, straddling her lovers legs and leaning in close to her face. "I have a surprise for my Natsuki." She captured Natsuki's lips before she could respond.

Natsuki could feel the heat radiating off Shizuru's center, using it to fuel her own sex drive now tingling between her legs. Shizuru traced her tongue along Natsuki's lower lip, silently asking permission, and she quickly obliged. The well trained muscle traveled to every corner, finding all the spots that made Natsuki go crazy. Even as she was drowned in ecstasy, Natsuki felt her hands being pulled away from her loves hips and back behind the chair. A light bite to her lips kept her from protesting to this, but she couldn't help wonder why Shizuru wanted her hands free from her body. Her answer came quick as her wrists were clasped together and she felt cold metal bind them together.

She jerked out of the kiss and stared into crimson eye's. "Did you just.." Shizuru's lustful and mischievous grin provided all the answer she needed. The handcuffs held her wrists close together, leaving little room to try and pry her way out. "Meanie." Natsuki pouted girlishly.

"Can't have my Natsuki ruining the surprise." Shizuru lifted from Natsuki's lap and went to switch on the bedroom lamp. She walked over to their sound system on the other side of the room, pressed play on the stereo and looked over her shoulder as the music started. The song had an arousing piano intro, Shizuru walked seductively back to the middle of the room.

Here I lay all alone

Tossing and turning

Longing for something more

Tender love

I'm waiting for the right

Moment to come

So I can thank you for

All the tender love you've given to me

Shizuru caressed her body slowly to the music, tracing up her curves and running her hands through her hair. Natsuki watched hungrily with lust filled eyes as her girlfriend turned away from her and started reached for the strings crisscrossing the back of her corset.

Tender love (tender love)

Heart so tender

Pulling me close to you

Baby I surrender

Shizuru tugged lightly at the corset strings, slowly loosening the knot, then laced them from each hole at this same speed. She noticed Natsuki watching her intently, her eye's begging to see her body free from it's clothing.

The tingling feeling between Natsuki's legs had increased to a pool of wet heat. Her body was desperate for contact, begging to be touched and taken to a place of absolute unparalleled pleasure. This was not something she could do, she need Shizuru to touch. Need her lover to take her quivering body to where it wanted to be.

Candles they light the dark

Now I see how

Loving the feelings are

All the tender love you've given to me

Shizuru continued her strip tease, finally unlacing the last string and letting the corset fall to the ground. She kicked the garment away and gave Natsuki a quick wink before bending over to take off her shoes, pulling stockings down along the way. Once her shoes and stockings were disposed of, she straightened up slowly, dragging her nails up her legs and across her body. She fondled her breast, pinching her right nipple with her thumb and index finger to make her moan deep in her throat.

The sound both aroused and frustrated Natsuki. She loved hearing her girlfriend moan during sex, but she wanted to be the one to make her lover moan like that. She looked down Shizuru's body and noticed a colorless liquid dripping down the inside of her leg. Natsuki licked her lips before she could stop herself, wanting more desperately to touch Shizuru's body.

I want you more and more

Can't resist you

Oh then I feel your touch

Tender Love

Loving me straight from the heart

Coming nearer

Please Let me be apart

All the tender love you've given to me

"Shizuru.." Natsuki whispered as the dancing continued. "Please.."

Shizuru danced to the floor, throwing her hair back and looking up at Natsuki as she stood on all fours. "Please what, Nat-su-ki?" She accented each syllable like she was trying to lick it on the way out.

Tender Love (tender love)

Heart so tender

Pulling me close to you

Baby I surrender

"Please baby, don't tease me anymore." Natsuki breathed as she watch Shizuru crawling closer to her. The ravaging look in her eyes made Natsuki's sex throb harder. The song faded to it's end as Shizuru rose up before Natsuki.

She gracefully spread her thighs over Natsuki's legs, straddling her knees. She observed her lovers pleading expression then leaned in to kiss her. Natsuki returned the kiss passionatly, her body responding by bucking against her body. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, then started rocking her lower half back and forth. Natsuki's moans were swalllowed by the kiss, her body going wild by the pleasure these simple motions created.

She felt a cold, wet sensation spilling across the front of her jeans. She smiled into the kiss as the realization of what it was sprang in her mind. Shizuru broke the kiss, putting a teasing distance between them. "Oopps." Shizuru slid her hands down onto Natsuki's belt, discretely starting to undo her pants. "I got my Natsuki all wet... Let me dry you off." She grind her center over Natsuki's legs as she slid off her lap. She pulled the pants down and over her ankels, tossing them to a far corner of the room.

Natsuki watched Shizuru lick the length of her leg up to her midnight blue panties. Shizuru deeply inhaled her girlfriends sweet smelling center, ran her finger down her slit and watched Natsuki's legs jerk from her touch. A string of liquid followed her finger as she pulled it away. "Ara, ara, my Natsuki seems pretty wet herself." She tickled her clit, sending shocks of electricity through Natsuki's body.

"Maybe you should dry me off, like you said." Natsuki's body was quivering with anticipation. Shizuru was so close to her now, every warm breath she felt on he center was like a shock of ecstasy rushing through her body. She shifted forward in the chair, doing what she could to get closer to Shizuru's magical mouth.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki is so eager to be devoured." Shizuru played with Natsuki's clit, flicking, tickling, and pinching the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Natsuki threw her head back, her hips bucking as her clit was mercilessly stimulated. Her breath turned to quick sharp gasps, each playful touch pushing her closer to her climax. Shizuru removed her playful touch, making Natsuki growl in frustrated pleasure. "Damn it Shizuru... stop teasing me already!" Natsuki howled, her eyes showing almost genuinely anger toward her brunette lover.

"Or what, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru purred, giving Natsuki's pulsing clit a hard flick and making her hiss for the hundredth time. Her crimson eyes stared unafraid into emerald orbs.

"Or when I get out of these cuffs..." She leaned as close as she could to her lovers face. "I swear I'll fuck you till you pass out." Natsuki's threat made Shizuru's body twinge with surprise and anticipation.

"Really? Is that so?" Shizuru's Kyoto-ben accent retained it's calm demeanor. She stood up and walked to he beside drawer, rummaged in it for a few seconds till she found what she wanted.

Natsuki heared a soft vibrating sound coming from Shizuru's drawer, making her slightly nervous. Shizuru revealed a light blue phallic device from her draws, waving it playfully next to her face. Natsuki squirmed in her seat, wide eyes staying fixed on the device in her girlfriends hand. 'Oh God, help me..' she thought as Shizuru drew nearer.

Shizuru captured Natsuki's quivering lips and gave them a light nibble. She grabbed the folds of her panties and pulled them from her body. Dropping the panties to the side, Shizuru kneeled down in front of the dark haired girls knees. "Natsuki needs to open her legs for me." Natsuki shakily separated her legs apart, granting the brunette access to her core.

Shizuru twisted the handle to increase the vibrations then looked up at Natsuki. "Close your eyes." Natsuki again did as she asked, taking in a slow breath to prepare for what was to come. Shizuru smiled at how cooperative Natsuki was being, she decided she deserved a reward for that. She stuck her tongue out and gave a long lazy lick over her lovers slit, earning a long hiss from above.

Natsuki parted her lips to release a loud moan, savoring the feeling she'd wanted all night. Her moans continued as Shizuru cooled her over heated pussy with her tongue, then she moaned louder when she felt the vibrator touch her clit. "Ah... shit..." Her screams increased and her legs started shaking as her climax neared.

Shizuru slipped her tongue inside, tasting the juices on the inner walls of Natsuki's soaking pussy. She pushed closer, going deeper inside to taste the far corners.

"Shizuru.. I want you to.." her last words got lost behind louder moans of pleasure. Shizuru pulled her tongue out, inserting three fingers to pick up where she left off. "Ah!.. Fuck!..." Shizuru felt the vibrations on her clit as she pumped her fingers hard and fast deep into the warm pussy. Her fist beating hard against her pelvic bone.

"More... harder...please." Natsuki cried and was awarded with a fourth finger forcing its way inside her, the thrusts increasing speed. "Fuck me harder, Shizuru!.." Shizuru abandoned the vibrator and took hold of Natsuki's leg, throwing all her strength into thrusting her fingers as fast and hard as she could.

Natsuki's body was now completely immersed in ecstasy, her hips lifted from the chair as her body fell into an intense orgasm. She screamed Shizuru's name as loud as her voice would allow, the clear essence of her orgasm burst from her beaten pussy and splashed against the bedroom wall. Shizuru kept her motions going to prolong the climax, her thrust eventually pushing Natsuki into another slightly less intense orgasm that didn't travel as far.

Natsuki let her head fall back as she struggled to fight off unconsciousness. She groaned as a smaller orgasm crept through her body. As she regained her senses and her muscles stopped spasming, she felt Shizuru pull out of her. "Holy shit... Shizuru." Natsuki breath, her voice husky and horse from all her screaming.

Shizuru sucked her fingers dry, making sure not to waste a single drop of her lovers sweet essence. When she sucked the last of the juices away, she groaned and popped the digits out of her mouth. "Well now, I think I've cleaned you up pretty nicely, don't you think?"

"I think, you might have broke me a little there Shizuru." Natsuki's voice was still husky as she spoke. The feeling in her legs was faint for the moment.

Shizuru simply chucked at the crippled look of her girlfriend. She stood on her feet and kissed Natsuki sweetly. She sat straddling Natsuki's still shaking legs, finding the slight vibrating motion between her legs pleasing. She pulled back, cupping Natsuki's face between her hands. "Does this mean Natsuki is too tired now to eat?" She saw the younger girls eyes flare startling back to life, her legs stopped shaking immediately.

"I'm never too tired for that." She shock her wrists to bring attention to the cuffs. "Let me out of these, Shizuru. Please?" Her pouting lips and determined eyes aroused Shizuru, who jumped off her girlfriends lap and moved behind the chair.

Natsuki heard a few quick clicks and soon found her wrist were free from their bondage. Before Shizuru could react, Natsuki kicked the chair far away and cluched both ass cheeks tight in her hand. Natsuki picked her up and carried her to their bed, dropping her on the soft mattress and pouncing on her un-expecting lips. Her tongue tore into her mouth and exploited every corner of wet space.

She pulled away, giving Shizuru time to process what just happened. "Wow... Natsuki must really be hungry tonight."

Natsuki grinned at her stunned girlfriend, holding a breast in one hand. "You got yours.." she squeezed the mound of flesh hard, her blunt nails digging into Shizuru's skin, making her hiss in pleasurable pain. "Now I'm going to get mine."


	4. Addictive Love

_**Addictive Love**_

Natsuki grinned at her stunned girlfriend, holding a breast in one hand. "You got yours..." she squeezed the mound of flesh hard, her blunt nails digging into Shizuru's skin, making her hiss in pleasurable pain. "Now i'm going to get mine." She captured Shizuru's lips as they parted to reply, tasting the last remnants of her essence on Shizuru's tongue as the wet muscles dance a quick waltz around her mouth.

Shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist, pulling her closer and deeper into her mouth. She felt a burning in her abdomen, a burning desire for this women she knew all too well. Even as they kissed, Shizuru's body was begging for more, wanting to be taken until there was nothing left. She poured these emotions into their kiss, silently letting Natsuki know her body was hers for the taking.

Figuring that Shizuru's lips were red and puffy enough from her aggressive kissing, Natsuki broke away to explore the rest of her girlfriend's tender flesh. She kiss across her cheek, nibbled lightly on her ear lobe, making her way slowly to her neck. She found Shizuru's pulse line and followed it down her neck, kissing and nipping the tender skin down to her collar bone. Each kiss was like a jolt of electricity coursing through Shizuru's body, making her body writhe under Natsuki's weight.

Natsuki like watching Shizuru during sex, she loved how her body would twerk from each touch and taste of her skin. Her moans excited Natsuki, fueling her sex drive more and more.

Natsuki left a trail all the way down Shizuru's neck, pausing upon reaching soft mounds. She fondle Shizuru's breast as she patiently licked up and down the valley between them. Shizuru bit her bottom lip to silence a whimper as Natsuki pinched her tender right nipple then took the appendage between her teeth and bit down hard. Natsuki paid the same attention to the other nipple. Shizuru let loose a long moan and grinded her throbbing sex against Natsuki's stomach, seeking friction to ease her arousal pooling in her center.

Natsuki withdrew from Shizuru's body, denying her the release she so desired. Shizuru moved to wrap her arms around her lovers neck, but was quickly subdued. Natsuki pinned her girlfriends arms and legs to the bed, an devious grin stretching across her face.

"Natsuki, why do you have to be so mean?" Shizuru pouted like a child being denied their favorite toy.

"I want you to beg me for it." Natsuki answered with an evil grin creeping across her face. Shizuru had teased her before, made her want her bad enough to do anything, now she would make her feel the same. She licked her girlfriends cleavage, teasing her soft flesh.

Shizuru bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans. Her body shivered under Natsuki's touch, her breathing becoming short and heavy. "Please, my love." she whimpered.

"Please? Please what Shi-zu-ru?" she breath in her loves ear. Her hot breath stimulated the immobilized girl even more. Natsuki licked her ear lobe, taking it between her teeth and pulling it lightly to elicit another moan. She release the ear from her teeth and gave it a loving lick. "What does my baby want?"

"I want.." she began, her words interrupted by a hiss cause by Natsuki sucking the pulse of her neck again. "I want you to touch me." she begged.

"I am touching you, silly girl." Natsuki teased, continuing to taste as much of Shizuru as she could reach.

"Meanie." Shizuru breathed after hissing again as Natsuki took her right breast into her mouth, circling her tongue around her areola . "You know what I mean."

Natsuki let go of her right arm, trailing her own hand down Shizuru's side. She used her knees to push her legs apart. "You mean.." she paused at Shizuru's clit, rubbing the sensitive bud through the thin lace. "This.." As she spoke she pushed the panties aside and thrust three fingers hard into Shizuru's soaked pussy.

A shrill wail escaped Shizuru's lips as her walls stretched to accommodate the invading digits. Natsuki's excitement grew at hearing her girlfriend cry out like this. Giving Shizuru no time to adjust, Natsuki began a quick, hard rhythm of thrusting her fingers in and out of her loves pussy. Working her g-spot and slapping her palm against her clit at a punishingly aggressive pace.

Shizuru could only scream and try to breath as she was viciously worked over, her hands holding onto the bed sheets with a vice grip. Her hips lowered into Natsuki's fingers, pushing them deeper inside. Her screams increased as Natsuki forced in another finger, twisting them around inside, pulling out to the tips of her fingers then thrusting down to her knuckles. The feeling was intense, she felt her climax was fast approaching, and it was going to be a big one.

"I can feel it.." Natsuki whispered, feeling Shizuru's juices flowing along her walls and covering her fingers. "Your so close." She gave one last hard and fast thrust before pulling completely out of Shizuru. Leaving her teetering on the edge of her orgasm, so ready to go over.

"Why did you stop?" Shizuru howled in frustration at her denied release.

"I told you," Natsuki hovered over Shizuru, looking down on her with evil desire. "you have to beg me for it." She sucked on the fingers she penetrated her lover with, tasting her sweet juices. "Damn baby... you taste go." She said, popping the cleaned digits out of her mouth. She took Shizuru's face with one hand and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

Shizuru's body reacted automatically, returning the kiss with equal vigor despite feeling disappointed at being denied another release. She felt Natsuki's hand on her clit again, rubbing the bundle of nerves slowly, sending rippling jolts of electricity through her body that drove her mad. Natsuki broke the kiss, her eyes set on watching Shizuru's reactions. She squeezed Shizuru's center in her palm, making her entire body shiver.

"Oh my god...Natsuki." She breathed through a shaky voice. "Fuck me Natsuki...please... make me cum for you."

Natsuki smiled at her loves admitted desires. "As you with my love." she whispered hotly in her ear.

Natsuki pulled her blouse over her head, tossing it away then making to remove Shizuru's garder belt and panties. Once the offending garments were removed and tossed to some forgotten corner of the room, Natsuki pulled Shizuru into a seated position in the center of the bed, placing herself between her girlfriends legs. She kissed the skin between Shizuru's breast, her hands running over Shizuru's ass. She massaged the tight muscles, pulling her lover closer to take her lips within her own. Shizuru rested her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, pouring her moans into Natsuki's open mouth.

Natsuki moved her hand between Shizuru's legs and firmly cupped her sex, Shizuru's wet heat pour out and soaking her palm. She massaged her pulsating clit slowly at first, then quicker as Shizuru broke the kiss to moan unfiltered. Slowly, Natsuki slipped two fingers inside the warm entrance, Shizuru bucked her hips against Natsuki's body as she swallowed the digits down to the knuckle. Natsuki pushed in another finger before starting up a fast thrusting pace, Shizuru's nails digging into her shoulder as her inner walls clenched and unclenched in sequence with Natsuki's thrusts.

Shizuru threw her head back as waves of ecstasy washed over her. Natsuki attacked her exposed neck, sucking vigorously on the tender flesh as her fingers picked up speed. Her screams grew louder and her breath turned quick and heavy. "N-natsukiii... I'm so close.." she whispered through hot and heavy breaths.

"That's it Shizuru... Let it all out..." Natsuki increased her thrust's, she could hear Shizuru's pussy get wetter and wetter as her thrust continued.

"Ohhh... Fuck!.. AH!.." Shizuru shrieks echoed around the room as her intense orgasm ripped through her body. Small quick squirts of colorless liquid gushed from her clenching pussy. Natsuki held her tight as the orgasm took it's course, resting her head between her breast to hear her irregular heart beat. She curled her fingers to stroke her inner walls as another wave of ecstasy washed over her body. Eventually Shizuru collapsed against her, still breathing heavy and bright red in the face. "Oh my god." is all her voice could manage to emit.

Natsuki chuckled and pulled her trembling girlfriend into her lap, kissing her soundly. "Wow Shizuru, I've never seen you squirt before." Shizuru didn't respond. Her head rested soundly on Natsuki's chest, gasping for air. She held her tight until her became more normal. "Feel better?"

Shizuru nodded, her horse voice not allowing any words. "Good." She raised Shizuru's chin to look her in the eye. "Cause we're not done."

Shizuru's smiled, her face was a mix of desire and amusement for her lovers insatiable sex drive. "Just can't get enough can you?" She tease, stroking Natsuki's cheek. Shizuru would never admit it, but her sex drive was just as big as Natsuki's.

Natsuki kissed her again. "You know me well, my love." The two giggled at this.

"May I make a request then?" Shizuru asked, a girlish look in her face that Natsuki could never refuse.

"And what might that be?"

Shizuru closed in, whispering hotly in Natsuki's ear. "How bout Natsuki gets out that special toy of hers?"

Natsuki was shocked by this sudden request. It was unusual for Shizuru to ask her to us that during passionate sex, usually it was only used during aggressive love-making, when they hadn't had sex for a while. It was a gift from their friend Haruka to Natsuki's for her birthday. Natsuki never like it being used on her, but Shizuru insisted it didn't bother her. "Really? Are you sure?"

Shizuru kissed her loves lips, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. "Positive." Her best smile swept across her face, warming Natsuki's heart. She pecked Shizuru's lips quickly and jumped off the bed, dashing to the closet and rummaging swiftly through its contents.

"There you are." she exclaimed in childish delight. She pulled their strap-on from its box and turned back to Shizuru, a wide grin pulling at the ends of her mouth. She slipped it on a walked back to the bed. She pushed Shizuru up against the headboard and started trailing wet kisses along her jawline. Her kissing trailed down to Shizuru's neck, leaving wet spots every where her lips touched. Shizuru moaned and whimpered.

Natsuki raked her fingernails down Shizuru's sides, making her shiver and whimper the lower they got. Natsuki positioned the strap-on so the tip was teasing her entrance, stroking her lips slowly to elicit erotic moans. She looked back at Shizuru, even though she was filled with lust, Natsuki wouldn't enter her like this without Shizuru's approval.

"Are you ready." Natsuki whispered.

"Yes." Shizuru's was short breathed. She braced herself against the headboard before taking Natsuki by her back and pushed her inside. She gasped as the strap-on pushed past her entrance and sunk a little more into her pussy, stretching her walls more they had been all day.

Natsuki took the ok and shoved completely inside, thrusting non-stop, hard and fast. She recaptured her loves separated lips, swallowing each cry of ecstasy that followed each thrust. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, releasing long moans as her hips thrust forward, hard and fast to meet Natsuki's thrust.

Natsuki circulated her tongue around Shizuru's mouth, tasting her sweet spots before pulling back to allow her to breath.

Shizuru released a loud moan as their lips parted, her hold on Natsuki's neck strengthening to pull her body closer. She was overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of Natsuki's sweat-slicked body sliding against her own, her breasts pressing down on hers, and the strap-on thrusting fast in and out of her soaking pussy. She lead them to a faster pace, pushing it harder and deeper inside her.

Natsuki followed Shizuru's lead. The pressure to her clit becoming more intense. Shizuru's cry's filled her ears, pushing her to increase the veracity of her motions. Shizuru screamed Natsuki's name as one final thrust from Natsuki met her push, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through her body. Her juices flowed freely onto the penetrating member, coating it in the essence of her orgasm.

Having not been satisfied yet, Natsuki continued thrusting deep inside her lover. Eventually her constant thrusting pushed Shizuru to climax and second, third, and fourth time, her body writhing and quaking under the pressure of each orgasm. Her screams seemed to rip her voice apart, and her breath virtually non-existent. She was on the verge of tears when Natsuki finally reached her climax from the constant pressure on her clit, halting her relentless crusade of making Shizuru cum until there was no fluid left in her body. She pulled out and removed the strap-on, taking Shizuru into her arms.

Shizuru collapsed her full weight on Natsuki, finding comfort in her extreme warmth. Shizuru's body was quaking as Natsuki held her close, having recovered already from her climax, she whispered sweet nothing in her lovers ears. She felt light drops of water fall on her skin, looking down to see small tears falling from Shizuru's close eyes. "Shizuru," she whispered. "Baby are you alright?"

Shizuru's body slowly came down from its heightened sensitivity as she heard Natsuki call her name. She opened her eye and looked up at Natsuki, a quaint smile shining on her face. "I'm fine baby. It's just," she took a much need deep breath before continuing. "I had forgotten how rough Natsuki could get when she uses that." She nestled her face in Natsuki's breasts.

Natsuki giggled and rested her chin on Shizuru's head. "I'm sorry Shizuru. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Shizuru shook her head, her honey locks brushing Natsuki's skin. "No, it's alright. I didn't mind at all. I enjoy seeing Natsuki when she's like that." Her Kyoto-ben accent chilled Natsuki's worries. She placed a single light kiss on Natsuki's skin then pulled her even closer.

Natsuki returned the tight embrace, planting her own kiss on the top of Shizuru's head. "I love you so much Shizuru." Natsuki said, laying the couple down and pulling the covers over them.

"I love you more Natsuki." Shizuru breathed before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer to write guys. I got sick among other this, so I wasn't really able to get much writing done. But anyway, her she is the latest installment of _The__ Night._ I can't wait to read your reviews.**

_**Enjoy the show..**_


	5. Ordinary Day

_**Ordinary Day**_

Natsuki's mind was only in mid-process of waking. Caught somewhere between sleep and consciousness; close enough to sleep so her body was still completely relaxed but alert enough to fully enjoy the warm and comfort of the bed. The bed was not the only warmth her body had to enjoy, and like the bed this excess warmth was familiar. She forced one eye open and looked down her bare body to where an equally naked Shizuru was nestling her head between her breast, arms wrapped tight around Natsuki's body. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she took in this sight. Even though she had seen it a hundred times, seeing Shizuru sleep always brought a warm feeling to her heart. The way Shizuru's face always looked so peaceful and without care when she slept. Her silk skin and tempered warm breaths were enough to keep Natsuki warm and content through the night. She took in a single deep breath and released it slowly, finding the way Shizuru's head move up and back down with her chest very cute.

She kissed her lovers head lightly before untangling herself, claiming out from under the sheets and heading for the bathroom. She gave her sleeping girlfriend on last adoring look, a tiny chuckle catching in her throat when she saw Shizuru sprawled out across the bed, before softly closing the bathroom door behind her. She gave herself a much need stretch and moved across the room to start the shower. Their bathroom was nice sized, with twin sinks and a shower big enough for two. The floor consisted of blue tile with carpet mats in front of the sinks, toilet, and shower.

After testing the waters temperature a couple times, she found it to her liking and stepped in, taking a few moments to enjoy the hot water relaxing her sleeping muscles as it trailed down her body. She looked up at the shower head and allowed her mind to go completely blank as the water sprayed lightly against her face.

She was so entranced in the shower she did not hear the bathroom door open and close. The bathroom was already full of steam from the running shower as Shizuru stood in front of the door watching Natsuki's shadow move under the water. She moved quietly toward the glass doors. A cold chill coursed up her body every time her bare foot hit the cold tile, until finally she stood in front of the sliding door. Natsuki still had not notice her, so she quietly slid the door open, revealing Natsuki's beautifully soaping wet body.

The colder air from outside the shower was enough to knock Natsuki back to her senses and she turn to come face to face with Shizuru, standing just outside the shower simply marveling at her appearance. She jumped in surprise and nearly slipped out of the shower, only to be caught by Shizuru's more stable body. When she regained her balance, she looked back at her now smiling girlfriend. "Shizuru," she said pushing herself back up.

"Ara, Natsuki should be more careful." Shizuru commented still smiling at her girlfriends' confused expression.

"Well maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Natsuki replied, her arms crossing her chest. A light blush began to invade her face when she heard Shizuru giggle at her being surprised. She glared at her girlfriend for making her blush for no reason. "You're so mean to me Shizuru." She turned her pouting face away to look at the floor.

'So cute.'

Shizuru eased into the shower, raising Natsuki's chin with one hand and the other placed on her waist. Natsuki kept her pouting face as her emeralds met Shizuru's crimsons. "Ara, is Natsuki mad at me?" Shizuru teased, the hand on Natsuki's waist slowly starting to caress the soft skin. She watched her lovers expression change instantly as the tips of her fingers combed up Natsuki's side.

"No...It's just," Natsuki fought for her words as Shizuru's other hand joined its twin in exploring her flesh. She bit back a moan as blunt fingernails raked down her chest and stomach at a painfully slow pace. "You could have told me you were there." She breathed as the nails reached their full length.

Shizuru inched closer, lightly forcing Natsuki backwards. "Natsuki seemed to be enjoying her shower. So.." Natsuki gave a slight yelp as her back hit the wall of the shower. The girlish sound increased Shizuru's grin and she closed the remaining distance between them, their faces so close their noses just barely touched. "I decided to surprise you." Her hand found soft mounds, her palms groping them to elicit slight whimpers from their owner.

Natsuki yet again turned away and bit her bottom lip to stifle any further embarrassing sounds. She felt Shizuru's warm tongue trace slowly down her neck, her hands playfully fondling the capture mounds of flesh. Natsuki felt a blazing heat settle in her abdomen, her own hands pushing ineffectively against the wall behind and her legs shaking slightly. She realized she'd stopped breathing for a moment and released a quick gasp of air, disappointed at how much like a moan it sounded. She looked back at Shizuru, finally gathering enough sense to speak. "No fair…" she paused a moment to hiss when Shizuru roughly bit her neck. "You're always surprising me." She finished with a heavy breath.

Shizuru pulled away from her lovers' neck, at the same time releasing her left breast to shift her hand lower. Her hands shifted between Natsuki's legs, opening them a little farther apart before cupping her sex. The wet heat pooling there soaked her palm more than the spraying water. "Sometimes, my love.." Her fingers played with her slit, stroking and parting the heated lips ever so slowly. "Life is not fair." She claimed Natsuki's lips in a passionate kiss. As Natsuki's returned the kiss, her pleasing moan turn into a surprised yelp as Shizuru unexpectedly thrust two fingers into the molten wet entrance. Natsuki's arms sprang around her lovers neck, her moans swallowed by Shizuru's mouth one after the other.

* * *

Natsuki fixed her hair into a single braided ponytail with a blue bow at the end, letting it hang freely over her right shoulder. She padded out of the bathroom, her towel secured around her, and made her way to her underwear drawer. She picked out a comfortable pair of black boyshorts and matching bralette and sat down on the side of the bed. She slid on the snug pair of underwear followed by removing the towel so she could throw on the bralette. The towel was returned to its place in the bathroom before she exited the room and made for the dining room.

Shizuru had already finished cooking and was in the middle of eating when Natsuki walked in. They greeted each other with a quaint smile and Natsuki took a seat next to Shizuru. Natsuki dug into her simple yet fulfilling meal her caring girlfriend prepared, throwing the occasional look of approval her way.

After breakfast the couple spent the day with simple pleasures. Natsuki played some of her favorite video games while Shizuru snuggled between her legs, resting her head comfortably on the dark haired girls' chest with a book in hand. The couple shared a box of pochy, naturally Natsuki was so into her games that when Shizuru looked up she found it sticking out of her girlfriends mouth. Shizuru could hold back her giggles. 'So cute', she thought to herself, still watching the pochy slowly disappearing into Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru smiling up at her, her eyes closed from how wide the grin was. "Shizuru," she called, keeping most of her attention on the game. "What's so funny?"

Shizuru widened her grin a fraction before responding. "Nothing." She answered simply. "Natsuki just looks so cute right now." She saw the cobalt haired girl's face turn slightly pink from her words. Shizuru release another girlish laugh, making Natsuki blush even deeper, then pushed herself up to plant a single loving kiss on her girlfriends blushing cheek. Natsuki fought off a deeper blush and returned her complete attention to her video game.

After a while, Natsuki grew tired of arguing with the game and threw down the controller, much to the brunette's amusement. "Natsuki should be more careful with her toys." Shizuru teased. Natsuki ignored the comment, puffing out her cheeks and turning her head away from the tormenting brunette. Shizuru smiled and planted another light kiss on Natsuki's cheek before standing up to walk over to the shelf housing their movie collection. She chose something they'd both like, an Action/Romance, placed it in the player and returned to her girlfriend.

They had seen this particular movie almost a hundred times, and it had auto replay feature, so if they missed anything it wouldn't matter. Natsuki knew full well that was the reason Shizuru had chosen it, because not long after the movie started Shizuru forced her into an intense makeout session, her hands feeling up Natsuki's body. Natsuki expressed a high pitched whimper when hands reached her breast, gropping the soft mounds to elicit more of her cries. Quickly deciding there was no since in fighting back, Natsuki returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around her lovers' waist and moved her closer, pushing deeper inside her mouth. Their tongues fought intensely for dominance until there was a victor and her wet muscle tasted every corner it could reach while her partner moan into her gaping mouth. Natsuki ran her fingers through honey-chestnut tresses reveling in the taste of her lovers' lips against hers.

The movie must have played three times before they stopped; their lips very red and puffy and a little shocking to both of them, still fully clothed. They cuddled on the floor a few more minutes to calm back down. "You know, I'm getting a bit hungry." Natsuki mention casually, releasing Shizuru to sit up straight.

"Ara, I could give Natsuki something good to _eat_…" Shizuru gave Natsuki a suggestive wink, a little disappointed to see she didn't blush this time.

Natsuki smiled at her insatiable girlfriend, shaking her head a bit and leaning down to plant a quick peck on her lips. "As wonderful as that sounds baby, I was talking about _real_ food." Shizuru gave out her trademark show of disappointment and Natsuki couldn't help but move in to capture those beautifully soft pouting lips.

The couple eventually made it back into their bedroom to get dressed, deciding to go out to eat for a change. They through on some nice evening outfits and made their way out of the apartment towards Natsuki's motorcycle. Natsuki fished her spare helmet out of the bag behind the seat and handed it to Shizuru before putting on her own. She threw her leg over the seat to the other side, and then help Shizuru get on. Shizuru secured her arms around her girlfriends waist as the motorcycle roared to life, a few moments later she felt the wind hitting her face as they raced off down the road.

Natsuki drove them to a little club not far from their apartment. Shizuru dismounted first, waited for Natsuki to dismount before taking her hand and following her inside. The inside was dark, lite only by a few strobe lights hanging from the ceiling and the stage to the left of the door. There were tables sprinkled around the room, a circular bar in the center, and a nice sized dance floor just in front of the stage where a DJ was spinning. The music was just loud enough to be heard anywhere in the club, not so loud as to disturb the many couples that happened to be there. They had just grabbed a table in the corner before a waiter appeared and asked what they would like anything to drink. They agreed upon sharing a small bottle of wine and asked the waiter for her recommendation on what to eat.

With their orders taken, the couple lapsed into a conversation. When their food arrived Shizuru was deep into talking about her work, accenting some of the finer parts of the past week. "Oh by the way Natsuki, their having the annual Founders Party next weekend." She took both Natsuki's hands in hers before continuing. "And I would really love it if you accompanied me this year." She squeezed her lovers' hands as she spoke, her crimson eyes never leaving Natsuki's face.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her girlfriends request. "Come on Shizuru, you know I don't like those kinds of things. What's so special about this year?"

"Well this year celebrates the twentieth year since my father took over the company, and it's a big deal for him. So I think we should show our support." Shizuru saw the discomfort in Natsuki's eyes as she mentioned her father. It had been many years since Shizuru told her father she was a lesbian, and although he may seem fine with it in public she knew he secretly hated it. And when it comes to Natsuki, he tries to be nice but his disapproval is clear whenever he looks at her next to his precious daughter. Shizuru did her best not to talk about him often, even though she did work for him as CFO in their families company.

Natsuki could feel herself melting under the gaze of crimson eyes. Finally she shook her head in defeat. "Alrigh, Shizuru." Her hands receive a flurry of butterfly kisses before they were allowed freedom. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Natsuki new she was going to regret that decision.

As the night went on, they kept talking about other things aside from work. As they finished their meals the music eased into a slow feel. As the soulful intro conclude, the lyrics hit Natsuki's ears like the soft spray of the ocean.

_**I recall when we first met, a long time ago  
**__**How could I forget the way I felt  
**__**When I first laid eyes on you**_

Natsuki took Shizuru hand suddenly and slid out of her chair. "Let's dance Shizuru." She commanded. Shizuru saw an unusual determination in her lovers eyes, if she wasn't so aroused by it, it might have scared her. She shuffled from her chair and followed Natsuki to the dance floor. The other couples made room for the new arrivals without paying them much attention.

_**I remember saying to my friends  
**__**There is my future wife; and then,  
**__**I took the steps to meet  
**__**Someone who would change my life**_

Natsuki place both hands on her girls slender hips, Shizuru warped her arms around her lovers neck. The couple eased into a dance fitting the music and tempo. Their eyes were kept on each other, if it were possible to set fire with simple eye contact they would have set fire to the entire building. Natsuki eased in a little closer as the song intensified the mood.

_**It had to be my destiny  
**__**Cause I was made to love you  
**__**My hands to touch you  
**__**My arms to hold you  
**__**My legs to stand  
**__**My time to spend  
**__**With you forever  
**__**I was made, made to love ya  
**__**(Made to love ya)**_

Natsuki felt more and more eyes become transfixed on them the closer they got. She was so close now to Shizuru that their foreheads were resting on one another. She felt her body heat begin to sky rocket, and destructively intense need to hold onto this woman forever.

_**My lips to kiss ya  
**__**My eyes to see you  
**__**My legs to stand  
**__**My time to spend with you forever and ever  
**__**I was made  
**__**Made to love ya**_

Shizuru caught herself following the words of the song. Her fingers combed through Natsuki's dark hair until her hand cupped the back of her lovers head and pulled her into the most passionate kiss of the night. Natsuki returned the kiss immediately, making it clear how much she wanted Shizuru. Their bodies continued to sway with the song as they consumed each other's lips. Her tongue traced along Natsuki's bottom lip, begging them to part to allow her inside the warm temple. Again Natsuki complied quickly, using this to deepen the lip lock.

_**I remember our first date, our first argument  
**__**Our very first break up to make up, that brought us to this moment  
**__**And every girlfriend and every one night stand  
**__**Every heartbreak, every heartache  
**__**Led me to ya, it drove me to ya  
**__**Made me better, better suited for ya**_

They broke apart a moment to catch their breath. The world around slowly returned to their senses, the intense words of the song reflected the very feelings that were now beating strong in their hearts. They seemed to look at each other forever before the need to taste each other's cool lips again burned it's way to the forefront of their desires. This kiss was a little rougher, but lacked none of its previous passion or heat. It was Shizuru this time who parted her lips first to grant Natsuki's tongue access inside her mouth. Natsuki gladly accepted the invitation, swirling the wet muscle around to taste each corner thoroughly.

_**I was made to love you  
**__**My hands to touch you, My arms to hold you  
**__**My legs to stand, my time to spend with you forever  
**__**I was made, made to love you  
**__**My lips to kiss you, my eyes to see you  
**__**My legs to stand, my time to spend with you for, our life together  
**__**I was made, made to love you (made to love you)**_

Natsuki felt like she could bath in this kiss and soon realized in a way she was. The heat from the kiss made its way through her lips, down her body to the sweet spot between her legs. It pooled there, soaking her underwear and threatening to spill out onto her pants.

She broke the breathlessly, a hint of concern in her eyes. "I think it's time we went home." She whispered seductively to Shizuru.

Needing no further convincing, Shizuru broke into a near run back to their table to pay the bill and then out the front door, pulling Natsuki along by her wrist.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Here she is, the 4th installment, hope you enjoy. Yes I put another song in this one, but it seemed like a good idea because you all seemed to like it the last time; if I'm incorrect about that please let me know. Sorry it took so long to get this one out, mid-terms kinda demanded my attention. I'm sure you understand. **_

_**To my followers and hard core readers, I want you to know that I am in the process of writing a Oneshot smut fic on NatsukixShizuruxMai, so be looking out for that!**_

_**Please leave me some nice reviews on what you guys think of this latest installment and any ideas you guys might have that you think would improve the story. Things you would like to see or see again in future installments. Thanx!**_


	6. Don't Matter

_**Don't Matter**_

Shizuru started quickly shoving all her paper work into her office bag as the other executives exited the conference room silently. She looked at her watch and was happy to see that the board meeting had ended ten minutes early, thanks a great deal to her quick report on the current financial standing of the company. Once all her reports, graphs, and other assorted papers were tucked securely in her bag, she switched off the projector and turned to leave. It was nearly her break and she was eager to meet Natsuki for lunch and dress shopping.

Just as she reached the door, her father's voice called to her. "Hold on there Shizuru, I need to talk to you a moment." She turned to see her father walking to her. He twisted the handle and opened the door for her. "In my office, please."

Shizuru couldn't figure out what this was about. Her presentation as shorter than usual, she knew that, but it was no less thorough than any of her other reports. She looked at her watch again, she had lost at least two of the ten minutes she gained. "I'm meeting Natsuki for lunch. Will this take long?" She watched him try and sweep away a grimace at hearing Natsuki's name. Truth be told, she was also meeting a few of their other friends she hadn't mentioned. But she figured mentioning Natsuki alone would drive her point that she was in a hurry to leave.

Mr. Fujino swiftly re-gathered his thoughts and walked from the room, stopping just outside the door before looking back at her over his shoulder. "I'm sure you have five minutes to spare, Shizuru. Come with me." He ordered before moving off down the corridor. Shizuru gave a big sigh and followed after her father.

Luckily his office was close to the board members conference room, they were there in almost no time at all. On the negative side, that offered Shizuru virtually no time to figure out what Mr. Fujino could want to talk to her about. His secretary Miyu stood up to greet them as they neared his office door. Her face was barely holding a smile, like an alien or android attempting to mimic human behavior. Even her voice sounded a little 'robotic' in nature," Mr. Fujino, your guests are waiting inside." She presented a small stack of manila folders for him to take. "And here are the reports you requested."

"Thank you Miyu." He took the folders and started flipping through the contents.

Shizuru stopped behind her father and looked to Miyu while her father read the folders. "Hello Miyu, how are you? How is Alyssa?" Miyu's expression instantly brightened at the mentioning of her daughter.

"Were fine, Miss. Fujino. Thank you for asking?" Her smile this time was much more 'human' this time. Normally Miyu wasn't very social at work, except for in the case of Alyssa. She could on for days talking about how she was smartest in her elementary school, how beautiful her voice was, and everything else you would expect a mother to say about her precious child; and some you wouldn't. It was hard to remember sometimes that Miyu adopted her, the way spoke and the way they acted together, one might think Miyu had given birth her.

Shizuru caught herself thinking about what having a child would be like. She wondered how she and Natsuki would handle being mothers, could the two of them really raise a child? Her mind was now a fog of different scenarios of them as a family, happy moments and some not so happy. The seemingly distant sound of a door opening brought her back from cloud nine and she realized her father was waiting on her to follow him into his office. Shizuru shook away the lingering fantasy and moved inside the large office.

All of the executive offices were designed similarly. The desk was directly opposite the door, usually in front of a wall with a cabinet leaning against it. At least one of the walls was replaced with glass windows. Each office also had a couch, arm chairs, coffee tables, and conference chairs stationed somewhere in the room; depending on where the occupant wanted them.

Two men were sitting on the office couch when they came in. Shizuru held her breath when she saw the face of the younger of the two, someone she hadn't seen in some years. Reito Kanzaki, a former classmate and romantic interest, was sitting comfortably on the black leather couch in the left corner of her father's office. His short hair was now long with the back tresses tied in a ponytail. Next to him was an older man with short blond hair and pince-nez glasses. Both men wore sleek black and white suits with red ties. Shizuru's allowed a smile, setting aside her confusion on what her old friend was doing her father's office.

Mr. Fujino closed the door and walked over to the man shaking both their hands firmly. "Welcome gentlemen, I'm glad you could make it." He said before turning back to Shizuru who was still standing at the door. "Shizuru, this is John Smith and Reito Kanzaki. They're here representing District One." She moved up next to him as he introduced both men.

"Mr. Smith." She shook the man's hands. "Reito, I must say this is a surprise." She said as she shook the younger man's hand as well. "What are you doing here?"

Reito flashed one of his boyish smiles she remembered from their younger days. "The District One Foundation is looking at going into business with Fujino Industries." He gave a slight bow to Mr. Fujino as he answered. "So my bosses have sent us to begin talks about our possible future together." There was momentary twinkle in his eyes as he said that last bit. She decided to ignore it, questioning it would only take up more time she didn't want to waste.

"Is that so? Well that's very interesting, but I don't see why I need to be here for that." She looked to her father for that answer.

Mr. Fujino moved around behind his desk as he answered. "I'd like you to look over their financials for me and give them a copy of ours so they may do the same. This way both companies are certain this will be a good investment." He laced his fingers together and looked at Shizuru over his knuckles. Shizuru quickly exchanged paper work with the one named Smith and looked to her father to make sure that was the all. "Mr. Kanzaki will also be attending our annual Founders Celebration this weekend, perhaps you would accompany him since I believe you two were old friends?"

'There it is', Shizuru thought very loudly, the real reason her father wanted her here. He could have gotten the information himself and gave it to her at any time. The real reason he wanted her there was not to get financial information on a potential new business partner, but to see Reito again. "I'm sorry father, but that just won't be possible." Her voice was candid but her smile hid it well.

"Come on Shizuru, it might be fun. I promise I'm just as fun as I used to be, and it'll give us a chance to catch up." Reito pleaded. Shizuru couldn't tell if he was in on whatever it was her father was doing, but it didn't really matter at this point.

"I'd love to catch up and all, but you see I've already got a date." She looked back to her father before continuing, making sure he heard what came next. "My girlfriend Natsuki will be accompanying me this year." She saw her father furrow his eye brows again, glaring darkly at his tawny haired daughter. Feeling her point was made she looked back at Reito, whose expression she was surprised to see had barely changed. "So you see, I'm all taken care of. But I'm sure I'll see you at the party, Reito." She gave one of her most sincere smiles, one that Natsuki always told her would melt the coldest heart.

"Too bad, would have been fun." Reito pouted some at being rejected. Shizuru figured he still wasn't anymore used to it than he was when they were young. Back then he could get nearly any girl he wanted with just a smile.

The room became quiet for a few moments, then Mr. Fujino stood up from his chair and fixed his suit jacket and tie. "Will you gentlemen excuse us for a moment?" He requested of the visitors.

"Of course, we will be just outside." answered Smith. "Shall we Mr. Kanzaki?" he gestured his associate to lead the way out. Reito left the room without another word, followed close behind by Smith.

Once the office door closed, Mr. Fujino's looked to his daughter. "Shizuru why didn't you tell me you were bringing _her_ to the Founders Celebration?" he demanded.

Shizuru felt a twinge of anger at the way her said 'her'. She closed her eyes to calm her mind before she responded. "Her name is Natsuki father, and I invited her so that we could show support for you. I didn't tell you because I really didn't think you'd care." Shizuru crossed her arms as she finished. Her blood was near boiling point, and growing a centimeter closer every second. She looked at her watch again, it was now her lunch hour and she was more than ready to go.

"Why would I not care, Shizuru? You are my daughter and I was only looking out for you." Mr. Fujino sounded honestly hurt by Shizuru accusation. "It's just that many of our investors, clients, and business associates will be at this party and I don't want them to get the wrong impression of you."

Shizuru furrowed her brows some, her temper was heating up. "And what would give them the wrong impression. Just because I show up to your party with a woman on my arm instead of a man shouldn't matter to any of them." Her expression turned more sad than angry. "And it shouldn't matter to you either father."

"Of course it matters. If you're going to be CEO of this company one day, we need to make sure your image is perfect." He strained his voice to keep from shouting. "And you showing up with that girl might hurt that image."

"I don't care about that, and her name is NATSUKI. Nat-su-ki. And rather you like it or not she's coming with me to the Founders Celebration." Her voice was dangerously close to yelling. "And you and all those business friends of yours had better get used to that." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the office. She didn't bother stopping by her office, instead she took the elevator down to the building's parking garage. Her heavy heeled footsteps echoed off the stone walls as she weaved through the maze of expensive cars to her red 2012 Bentley Continental GTC.

She unlocked the door, threw her bag onto the passenger side and slid into the driver seat. She heard her cell phone ring as she put the key into the ignition. In her frustration it took her a minute to dig the phone out of her bag. Once she saw the caller id her anger rapidly quailed itself. "Hi Natsuki, I'm just leaving the office. I will be there as soon as I can, my love." She exclaimed to her dark haired lover.

On the other side of the phone, Natsuki smiled at her girlfriends exasperated tone. "Don't worry Shizuru, I just got here. I'll be waiting inside the restaurant with the others, so get here when you can alright."

Shizuru breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She knew she was late but not by how much, and she didn't want her friends waiting for her because her father decide to be a jerk today. She turned the key inside the ignition, bringing the car to life. She backed out of her spot and drove out of the garage and down the road as fast as she though necessary. "Thank you baby, i'll be there soon. I love you." She said, noticing some desperation hidden inside.

Natsuki also notice her lover sounding unusual, but decided to question that later. "I love you too Shizuru." She ended the call and stared a moment at her screen. 'What could be going on with her today?' Natsuki asked herself. She stood there a moment contemplating this question until she felt someone's arm wrap around her own.

"Hey what's the matter, you going to come inside?" Mai always had that motherly concerned voice when she saw one of her friends was upset. She held Natsuki's arm tight against her body as she waited for her best friend to answer her. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki shook the draining thoughts from her head. "What? Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing." She lied, noticing that Mai obviously didn't believe her. "Shizuru will be here soon, so let's go inside." She rushed inside the restaurant, pulling along Mai and Mikoto who were also locking arms. They found their group sitting at their usual table at the back corner of the restaurant, and it seemed the fun had started without them. They were I diverse group without a lot of commonalities, but still they were a very close nit group of friends.

Fumi and Yukariko were the oldest in their circle of friends. Yukariko works as a grade school teacher while Fumi works as a hotel manager. They say they met during a teacher seminar Yukariko attended, the seminar just happened to be held at Fumi's hotel that year. The way Fumi tells the story, it was like love at first sight. She was working as a waitress at the time, serving food and drinks to all the guests. She began to notice that Yukariko was coming up to her more often than anyone else, sometimes wanting a drink or a snack. Eventually Fumi got tired of playing around so she asked the brown haired beauty if she would be interested in a drink after the seminar; an invitation she was too thrilled to accept. Long story short, one thing lead to another and they ended up in bed that night and have been together ever since. That was eight years ago, and they're working on their fourth year of marriage.

Next to them was Midori and Yohko, definitely the wildest couple among them. They met in college but didn't start dating until about a year after they both graduated. As a huge party animal, Midori threw one of her 'just because I was bored' parties and invited all her close friends. Since Yohko had been her partner in crime since college, the two of them naturally became the life of the party; drinking and dancing until everybody else passed out. At some point after everyone else was asleep, the two of them retreated to Midori's room, where Midori was proud to say she fucked the dark haired doctor all night. The two of them didn't leaving that house for nearly four days. From there the rest was history.

Then there was Chie and Aoi, the couple with the longest history. Closer then sisters, these two had known each other since grade school. Growing up, they never had many romantic interests, except each other of course. When they reached high school, Chie decide to make this official. During lunch on their first day, she kissed Aoi passionately in front of the entire school, making her mark in the history books. That was the day Aoi truly realized that no one else could make her as happy as Chie.

As for Mai and Mikoto, well there story is sorta bland compared to everyone elses. As a culanary expert, Mai owns and operates her own resturant/caterring business. Mikoto ate there nearly everyday at lunch, claiming Mai's cooking was the best in town. As true as that may be, they all figured it was more than the cooking that brought Mikoto around so much. About a year after her resturant open, Mai and Mikoto began seeing each other. Months after that they were living together. They never really shared the details of their love life, but Natsuki always looked at it as a step-mother-step-daughter with benifits situation.

Last but not least was their shy friend Akane, their resident heterosexual. Even though Akane wasn't lesbian like the rest of them, she never seemed uncomfortable being around them. She and her husband Kazu made their living as real estate agents, selling everything from store space to midsized homes. Their business was very good at finding the perfect home for any family, new couple, or single person. Aside from that they were surely the most boring couple of the group.

The only people missing were dynamically different but madly in love Yukino and Haruka. Since Haruka was a deputy police chief in charge of the Major Crimes division and her fiancée Yukino was the DA they didn't get much time to really hang with the group. Especially because Haruka sometimes took her job way too seriously, Yukino sometimes had to force her to slow down before she worked herself to death. Even when they were simply relaxing or have fun, even during sex Haruka's overzealous behavior made her go that extra mile. It was a wonder to everyone else that they were actually going to settle down and get married.

As everyone else ordered, Natsuki decide to wait for Shizuru before ordering anything. When her tawny haired lover finally walked in the door, she met her halfway between the door and their table. "Hey baby, how goes your mmm." Her last words were swallowed by Shizuru's lips pressed hard against her own. Shizuru kissed her furiously, holding her tight as if she expected Natsuki to disappear any moment. Natsuki was too deep in shock to return her girlfriends kiss initially, wondering what could make this normally patient caring lover kiss her so forcefully. She thought of this until Shizuru finally released her. Natsuki looked to her lover in dazed confusion. "Day." She finished her original question.

Shizuru smiled and gave a slight giggle. "Fine." That one word echoed in Natsuki's mind. "And how has my Natsuki's day been?"

Natsuki could only think of one word, "Fine."

Shizuru giggle at her girlfriends loss for words, figuring her unexpected attack on Natsuki's lips had knocked the dark haired girl nearly senseless. She took her lovers hand and led her back to their friends, all of whom also seemed surprised by her sudden action. The rest of their meal was routine, full of work talk, gossip, and everything else they usual talked about when they got together.

* * *

**So I don't know if this chapter came out too good. I think my main goal was to clarify Shizuru's underlining relationship with her father as well as introduce an unstable element (aka Reito Kanzaki). Also I wanted to introduce some of the other characters from the anime into my story, so there they are. I know this installment is not nearly as good as the others, so please forgive me for that, i'm not very good at character development and things like that. If you think this chapter was a dud, please let me know.**

**I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully soon. Until then R&R, and I thank you all for reading.**


	7. I Wanna Know

**Hello reader. Not gonna say much, just her she is the 6****th**** installment and I hope you like it. The sex is back, and I know you'll love that. Please R&R.**

**Enjoy the show ;)**

_**I Wanna Know**_

The sun was beginning to set for the day. Shizuru completed the last of the day's work and started packing to leave. She was nearly done throwing her papers into her bag when a knock on her door interrupted her. "Come in." She said looking to her door.

The door swung open and Reito walked in, closing the door behind him. Shizuru's eyes widened a fraction as she stared quizzically at her old friend. "Reito, what are you still doing here?"

Reito seemed a bit taken aback by her question. "I've been in meeting with your father nearly all afternoon. I was hoping to catch you before you left." He moved closer to her as he spoke, stopping just behind her desk. "I wanted a chance to talk with you, since that was part of the reason I came here."

"Well I'm sorry, but I was just on my way out." Shizuru place the last of her take home work in her bag and clasped it shut. "Maybe some other time." She gave him her most apologetic smile and started toward her office door.

Reito followed her path, waiting until she opened the door before speaking. "Then how about I take you out for a drink?" Shizuru turned back to him as she stood in the way of the open door. He moved behind her and took the door to hold it open for her. "Since you turned me down for the party, I figure you could at least share a drink with an old friend just looking to catch up." His boyish smiled showed itself again.

Shizuru observed her watch, it wasn't too late so Natsuki would worry. She exhaled a small sigh, then smiled and accepted his invitation. The two exchanged few words on the way down to the garage. Reito instructed Shizuru to follow him to an night time café he knew off and the two drove off in their own cars.

Reito pulled up to the café, parking on the curb near the entrance. He watched Shizuru park across the street and exit her car as well. He waited on the curb for her, observing the different people going in and out of the café, many of them being couples. When she reached his side, he led her inside. They took up a table next to a window that was close to the door. A young waitress soon arrived to take their orders. "What can I get you two to drink?" She was overly excited and perky, loudly chewing gum as she spoke with a huge smile.

"Just tea for me." Shizuru answered quickly.

Reito smiled and ordered the same for himself. The young lady announced she'd return soon and scurried away. Shizuru notice the large amount of couples in the room, an uneasy feeling building up in her stomach. She hadn't been to this particular café before since it wasn't really close to she and Natsuki's apartment, so she didn't know the usual crowd, but she was quickly pick up the type of people that came around the place. "Crowd making you a bit uncomfortable Shizuru?" Reito's question snapped her senses back.

She tilted her head and smiled his way, suppressing her former nerves. "Not at all. I've just never been here before is all."

Reito returned her smile, knowing well his old friend was feeling slightly uncomfortable with him in this crowd. Their tea arrived as he started a conversation between them, attempting to make Shizuru less nervous. They talked a bit about what they each did after college, summing up the years they had lost touch. Shizuru listened to Reito talk for over an hour about his work with District One. "Sounds like you've made good use of your talents, Reito."

"As have you, head of finances for your families company. Your father must be very proud of you." Shizuru agreed half-heartedly, holding back her earlier anger toward her only father. As proud as he was of her career, she knew his disappointment and non-approval of her personal life was as strong. Reito notice her somewhat tense look be decided not to ask, instead he took another sip of his tea before speaking again. "I will admit I was a little shocked to hear you're bringing Natsuki to the Founders Celebration." He said over the rim of his cup.

"Why would you say that?"

Reito put down his cup and laced his fingers together, hiding his mouth behind them. "Because it didn't sound like your father particularly agrees with your relationship. And since this party is for him more than anything, I would figure brining her would seem a bit…insulting." A small grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. He could see a small fire burning behind Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru soothed her racing anger, drowning it with another sip of tea. "Natsuki and I are in love. That is something my father will have to get used to." She drank more of her tea, thankful at how well it quailed her frustration.

"Are you?" Reito asked simply, his smile now a slight grimace.

Shizuru stared at him over her cup. "Am I what?"

"Are you sure both of you are in love?" Reito noticed his point didn't hit home, so he tried a different approach. "I mean, I'm sure you're in love. But what about Natsuki, can you speak for her love as well?" This question got an immediate response.

"We've been together seven years, Reito." Shizuru answered.

Her old friend cleared his throat before giving his response. "Please forgive me Shizuru, but we knew one another a lot longer before we got involved. And I thought I knew you then too; obviously I was wrong."

Shizuru considered this a moment, regretfully seeing the logic in his argument. "That was different Reito. We only though we were in love." Shizuru remembered back to their time together. She remembered how fun he was to be with, how happy everyone was for them, and how happy she was; but most of all she remembered a feeling of being incomplete. It was like a hole in her heart she felt he could never file, so she ended it to save both their hearts from too much pain.

"That's exactly my point Shizuru, how can you be sure Natsuki truly feels the same as you do?" Reito unlace his fingers and sat back in his chair. "Just because we know someone for a long time, doesn't mean we know their soul. Love is a complicated thing Shizuru, I wouldn't want you to make the same mistake twice." They stared at each other for several moments, he could see her hiding the battle insuring in her mind. "Think of it as free advice from a friend."

Shizuru finished her tea and smiled with delight as she rose from the chair. "Thank you for the tea, it was delicious. As for the advice, I don't think you have anything to worry about." She left the café without another word.

Reito grinned and finished his own tea. A man sat down in Shizuru's chair, speaking to him as he finished drinking. "That didn't go as planned did it?" Reito looked to his associate Smith after drinking the last of his tea. "She didn't seem at all bothered by your warning." Smith's smile was as devious as ever as he spoke. "Now what shall you do?"

"Patience Smith, a seed needs time to grow." Reito answered, chuckling slightly. "And I am more than willing to wait."

Shizuru drove home on auto pilot, her mind busy trying to figure the reason behind her talk with Reito. _'Love is a complicated thing Shizuru, I wouldn't want you to make the same mistake twice.'_ Those words played over and over in her mind, like a repeating song. They tapped at the walls of her inner most thoughts even as she pulled into the drive way. She turned off the car and breathed deeply before opening the door to step out of into the cool evening air. She collected her bag and the boxes with her and Natsuki's dresses from the back seat, and carefully made her way to the door.

Music could be heard from behind the door. Shizuru tried to identify it as she worked to open the door, but couldn't readily recognize it. The living room lights were the only source of illumination within. Their smaller sound system sat on top of a shelf above the television, the TV itself was on but turned down so low you couldn't hear it over the music. "Natsuki, I'm home." Shizuru called into the seemingly empty room, kicking off her shoes by the door. "Where are you babe?"

"Over here Shizuru." Natsuki answered, raising her hand for her girlfriend to see. Natsuki was lying comfortably on the sofa in a sky blue see through camisole on top of matching light blue demi-cup bra and underwear, a book held in one hand while the other acted as a pillow, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Welcome home." Shizuru dropped her bag and boxes behind the couch before making her way around to the other side. Natsuki rested the book on her chest as Shizuru bent over her, kissing her love full on the lips. Their lips melted together immediately, a flawless mix of love and desire.

Shizuru broke away, saving Natsuki's wondrous flavors for later. "Thank you." Natsuki returned to reading her book. Shizuru raised her girlfriends legs and took their place on the sofa, placing the tone limbs down on her lap. She could see Natsuki smile as her fingers started stroking her calf's, her cold fingers creating goose bumps on her skin. She admired the rest of her body, scanning the woman she loved from bottom to top, without finding a single flaw. Everything she could ever want in a woman was right here, comprised in this slender but strong form. The great body, great mind, greatest love all wrapped up in one. _'Mistake.'_ There was no mistaking here, she loved this woman and that was never going to change. But Reito's warning was not about herself, it was about Natsuki; hinting that maybe Natsuki didn't love her as much as before. Shizuru had experience firsthand how the love for someone can diminish over time, no matter how real it may seem at the first. She watched Natsuki reading, glancing at her whenever she turned at page. "Natsuki,"

"Hmm." Natsuki answered, turning another page of the book.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Shizuru shifted up the sofa, now sitting much closer to Natsuki.

Natsuki laughed her reply. "Of course, love. How could I forget that day?" Shizuru added her own giggles as she too remembered the day.

She chocked back the laughter so she could continue. "Do you remember our first night together? How you felt about me then."

"Oh yeah, never forget that night." Natsuki chuckled even more as that scenario play in her mind. "Can't remember if we've really had a night like that since." Natsuki place the book on her chest again. Her mind tried to remember all the times they made love over the years that could match their first; nothing really seemed to come close.

Shizuru's mood dropped at bit as she realized the same thing. It's true they had sex often enough and that it was more than good enough to keep them both satisfied, but none of it measure up to their first night. "Natsuki, do you…" A sharp pain began poked at her heart as the words left her mouth. "Do you love me the same now as you did then?" Natsuki fell rapidly back to earth after hearing her girlfriends question. Shizuru's face was hard with worry and urgency, Natsuki's hesitation was driving the pain more into her being.

Natsuki sat up on the couch, her legs now dangling just above the floor and her arms crossed over her chest. "Where is all this coming from?" She demanded of the chestnut haired woman sitting before her.

The older woman refused to be discouraged from getting her answer. She matched Natsuki's death glare and asked again. "I just need to know. Natsuki Kuga, do you still love me the same now as you did seven years ago when we met?" Her question was definitely more demanding this go round, putting them both a tense silence for a moment.

Natsuki looked at the one person she loved most in the world as though she were a stranger. After seven years how could this woman ask her such a thing? She began rummaging her memories to see if she had done something…anything…wrong the past few days that might have brought this up. There was nothing that seemed to fit, nothing she would figure could make Shizuru act this way. She gave up trying to figure it out; she may not know why she asked, but Natsuki knew how to answer it. "No…I don't love you the same."

Shizuru felt as if her very heart and soul had been torn from her dying corpse. Her body was frozen in time, an empty shell left out in the cold. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she could do nothing but sit there lifeless as Natsuki's last words rang like church bells in her mind. Tears flowed like rain from her eye's, a manifestation of the black storm in her heart. She felt herself falling into a dark abyss; falling…still falling. Falling so fast and so deep there was no light in sight. Then, just as she felt herself about to hit bottom, a warm light appeared before her and snatched from the darkness. When her senses returned Natsuki was cupping her face and crushing their lips together, tears falling free from her eyes as well.

Natsuki's warm kiss was the light that brought Shizuru back from the dark, and she returned her lovers immensely passionate kiss with a more desperate need. She felt herself now drowning with Natsuki in a pool of light, blowing like feathers in the wind through a forest of joyous emotion. She hung on tight to this woman who had so completely captured her very soul until their lips finally parted, and she could look into her emerald eyes. "Shizuru, did you hear what I said?"

From hearing her own name, Shizuru blinked the last of daze from her head. "What did you say?"

Natsuki smiled and gave her love another quick peck on the lips before answering. "I said, 'I love you so much more now than before.' My love for you hasn't stayed the same, it's grown into something more. And I'm sure it will continue to grow, as long as we stay together." Shizuru's eye's welled up again and she buried her face in Natsuki's chest as the tears began to fall again. Natsuki couldn't help laughing at the older woman's over emotional behavior in these situations. She combed her hand through chestnut locks, trying to get Shizuru to stop crying on her before her cloths were soaked in her tears. "Honestly Shizuru, you can be a real idiot sometimes. What made you ask me that anyway? Were you really expecting a different answer?"

Shizuru pulled back out of her embrace, whipping the tears and hair from her face. "No, it's just…" She paused a moment deciding against mentioning Reito at that moment. She grasped the last of her composure and look directly at Natsuki. "It's just something I wanted to know." Shizuru tilted her head and gave a huge smile.

"Is that so? Well you know what I'd like to know?" Natsuki jumped off the couch and ran to the stereo. She replaced the old cd with a new one and tossed the case it was in back on the floor. She turned looked back at Shizuru as she pressed play and the song started with a light cymbal roll. Natsuki imitated a sexy belly dance back across the room to Shizuru, sticking one hand out for her stunned lover to take. "Care to join me?" Shizuru smiled and took her lovers hand. Natsuki spun the older woman around and pressed close to her back, sparing a moment to smell her hair before whispering into her ear. "Just follow me."

_**It's amazing how you knock me off my feet  
Everytime you come around me I get weak, oh yea  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh  
You kiss my lips and then you take my breath away  
So I wanna know**_

Shizuru breathed heavy as Natsuki clung close to her body, her hips unable to resist following her partners. Their bodies swayed together, following the sensual motion of the song. Natsuki raked her fingers across Shizuru stomach, grinning as she felt the muscles there quiver and shake till she reached the folds of the older woman's suit jacket, opening it more till it barely hung on her shoulders. She explored the other parts of Shizuru's front, stroking up her stomach again and playfully fondling her ample breast. Shizuru hummed in satisfaction and shrugged the jacket off her body. With the garment gone, she scratched her nails up Natsuki's legs, adding her lovers purrs to the room.

_**I wanna know what turns you on  
(Yea, I'd like to know)  
So I can be all that and more  
(I'd like to know, yea)  
I'd like to know what makes you cry  
(So)  
So I can be the one who always makes you smile**_

They elicited more sounds from one another, trying to follow the words of the song as if they were direction on how to make love. Shizuru protested when Natsuki's hand left her stomach and breast and moved to the buttons of her blouse. Slowly and with very diligent hand, Natsuki unfastened each light colored button, exposing more and more of her girlfriends soft flesh to the outside air. Once the last button was undone, she pulled the top open to release her chest, stomach, shoulders, and upper back. She attached her lips to the flesh on Shizuru's shoulder, earning the first moan of the night. Her lips traced the edge of one should to its polar opposite. Her love purred and moaned with a light smile, occasionally calling her name between kisses. With one hand she fondled her breast, with the other she pushed the tawny locks away to kiss the creamy neck hidden beneath.

_**Girl he never understood what you were worth, no  
And he never to the time to make it work, no  
(You deserve more love than that girl)  
Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do  
Anyway that I can please you, let me learn  
So I wanna know**_

Natsuki un-tucked Shizuru's blouse and unfastened the last buttons, allowing it to fall to the ground. Shizuru spun around and claimed her loves soft lips, pulling at the hem of her camisole till Natsuki raise her arms so she could remove it. They kissed slowly, neither one in any hurry to leave the others arms, savoring the glorious taste on each other's lips like they would never experience it again. Their fingertips traced paths along the warm flesh of the other, tempering a purr, moan, groan, or hiss whenever it came across particularly sensitive skin.

Shizuru parted their lips and shifted back around, falling back into the rhythm of the beat with Natsuki grinding against her. Natsuki found the zipper to her girlfriends skirt and followed it down to its end. Again, she only pulled the garment part of the way off, uncovering enough of her Shizuru's tight ass for her to leave wet kisses on. Shizuru giggle and moan as Natsuki worked. "Mmm…Natsuki likes to play when she's in control." A sharp hiss escaped her lips when the dark haired girl bit the top of her left cheek then sooth the bruised flesh with her tongue. "Not too rough baby, I do spend most of my day sitting on that you know."

A light blush colored Natsuki's cheeks from Shizuru's tease. "Sorry babe, couldn't resist." She pulled the skirt the rest of the way down allowing Shizuru to step before tossing it away. "Turn around for me." Shizuru obeyed instantly, watching Natsuki sit back on her heels looking up at her.

_**Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
'Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart it's true**_

Natsuki lick from the hem of Shizuru's panties to her naval, earning a low moan from her tawny hair love. She commence worshipping her loves stomach; kissing, licking and nibbling the creamy flesh so willingly offered to her. She chose a spot on her hip and sucked vigorously at the area, listening to Shizuru moan as she marked the area, as well the body, as her own. Shizuru ran her fingers through Natsuki's dark tresses as her body grew more aroused with each passing ministration her young lover made.

_**Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
'Cause I only wanna make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart it's true**_

Natsuki chose a couple more spots to mark, tagging Shizuru's inner left thighs before making a trail for to her lips. Their kissing became rougher, more needed. Their hands became more daring, growing dangerously close to their most intimate spots without touching them. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom." Natsuki suggested.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hands and started backing up toward the sofa. "Why? Right here is perfect." She shifted their positions and roughly pushed Natsuki down on the couch. Natsuki allowed her legs to be straddled by the sexy chestnut woman and accepted the kiss that soon followed. Shizuru pressed against Natsuki's smaller chest, hungrily swallowing the sounds she made. She licked around Natsuki's lips, asking her to part so that she may enter. Natsuki granted her entry and her tongue caressed the wet intruder, her low moans feeding Shizuru's insatiable appetite. Shizuru explored the wet cavern, tasting each corner with equal love as her hands trail up the dark girls sides to her chest.

Natsuki squealed and groan as her breast were fondled and played with through her bra. Her back arched, pushing her breast even more into Shizuru's touch. A flame was building up in her abdomen. Her arousal flowed through her body down to her core, leaking from her warm center to soak her panties more with each ministration her love made. She kept her hands busy to keep from rubbing her own clit. One hand stroke the sides of her lovers body, the other was pressing her hand more against her breast. Natsuki felt her temperature on the rise, her need for release become that much more urgent.

Shizuru released one breast and trailed her free hand down Natsuki's front. Her finger tips traced small circles around her stomach before continuing further. Natsuki broke the kiss, her body jerked hard as Shizuru roughly press two fingers against her clit then down the length of her slit. Shizuru reversed the motion then repeated it several more times, listening to her young love hiss and moan in sequence to each motion. Natsuki's center became more soaked and more heated as Shizuru massaged it through the lace cloth.

Shizuru released the pressure and brought the fingers into her mouth, humming gleefully when her loves flavors touched her taste buds. "Ara, Natsuki's already so wet." She plucked the digits from her mouth and sent them back down, this time moving under the panties. She started off rubbing her clit again, warming up the hot center for what came next. Natsuki's body begged for more, her face flushed, her cries of pleasure getting louder. Shizuru answered with two fingers thrusting inside the overheated pussy, creating even louder cries from Natsuki. She kicked up a quick pace of hard thrusts, pushing as far as she could reach then pulling out to the tips, her thumb massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Natsuki threw her head back, screaming loudly to the sky, her arms wrapped tight around Shizuru's neck. Her body started to shake and her juices flowed along her inner walls onto the invading digits. Her mind could barely process a thought. Her body felt like it was being torched with pleasure. "Faster baby." She begged, but instead of getting what she wanted, she felt Shizuru pull out of her. She groaned in frustration at being denied and looked at Shizuru. "What's the mattered? Why did you stop?" her voice was still a little husky form all the moaning. Shizuru didn't answer, her lips too busy cleaning Natsuki's sweet juice from her fingers.

"Nothing is wrong my love." She answered as she continued licking her coated fingers.

"Then why did you stop?" Natsuki's voice reflected her irritation at her girlfriend for playing games with her at this point.

"Because," She tasted each digit one last time before continuing. "Natsuki was about to cum before I got a taste. I want to taste my baby's sweet nectar as she cums." Without another word, Shizuru dismounted and crouched down in front of Natsuki's quivering legs. On the way down, she used her waist to part her girlfriends legs, then slowly grinded the full length of her torso against her soaking womanhood, sending jolts of electricity through her form. Natsuki let out a long, lustful moan as Shizuru pressed herself against her steaming pussy. "Did Natsuki like that?" Shizuru asked, receiving only a nob in response. "Good." Shizuru grabbed the lace of Natsuki's panties and pulled them off, then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, finally releasing her ample chest from their restraints. Tossing the lacy garment away, she pressed her naked breast into Natsuki's core, making her hiss uncontrollably.

Natsuki's body trembled, her core getting hotter and wetter each second and her legs finding it difficult to stay still. Shizuru leaned down, planting butterfly kisses from knee to hip then reverse on the other side. Her fingers were brushing Natsuki's bare feet, adding a tickling sensation on top of it all. It was all driving Natsuki crazy, again she had to resist the urge to pleasure herself, holding the sofa with a strong vice grip to keep from vigorously rubbing her own clitoris. She looked down at the chestnut haired girl driving her body nuts. When Shizuru looked back, the look in her eyes only made Natsuki's core wetter. She tossed her head back and moaned some more as Shizuru raked her finger nails up the inside of her thighs. "Why must you always tease me, Shizuru?" Her deep, husky voice help Shizuru's own arousal.

One last moan was pulled from Natsuki's mouth before her lover answered. "Because sometimes," Shizuru blew cold air on Natsuki's center, causing her body to jerk again. "I like to play with my food before I eat it." But play time was now over. She could feel her own wet heat dripping between her thighs, her panties probably soaked all the way through by this point. She licked up her girlfriends slit to start, sampling the wondrous flavors to come and listening to Natsuki's lustful purrs. After several more teasing tastes, she pushed her tongue past those wet nether lips and into her lovers sopping wetness.

Natsuki's inner walls were already so wet and hot. Shizuru wasted no time in swishing her tongue around the molten center, lapping up the seemingly unending flow of flavorful juices. Natsuki slumped down on the sofa, pushing the older woman's skilled muscle further inside her wet crevice. Her screams of ecstasy towered over the forgotten sound of the music, pushing Shizuru to go fast…to press deeper. She combed tawny chestnut tresses with her fingers, massaging the scalp with the tips. Her climax was once again on the rise as Shizuru's pace quickened and she answered the request to go deeper. Shizuru reached a hand around to start rubbing Natsuki's sensitive bud again, adding this maddening pleasure to the list. She kept Natsuki's body off balance, alternating the speed of her tongue with that of her fingers to prolong the pleasure as much as possible. It was never her style to allow Natsuki a quick release, and the dark haired woman often returned the favor, and it always resulted in them having to beg the other to make them cum; this time was no different.

"P-p-please, Shizuru." Natsuki breathed through hot and heavy gasps of air.

Shizuru removed her tongue to speak but pinched and rubbed her lovers clit more viciously to accommodate. "Ara, is Natsuki ready to cum for me?" she chided.

"Y-yes baby…please make me cum for you…right now." Shizuru indulged in another few long tastes, then kissed her center once before moving up her young loves body to whisper in her ear.

"As my Natsuki wishes." With no warning, Shizuru plunged three eager digits into her girlfriends overheated pussy. Natsuki screamed intensely as her lover worked her fingers in and out of her leaking wetness. Her pussy was so wet now that Shizuru's thrusts could be heard even through her loud lustful moans, imitating the sound of a wet sponge being drained.

Natuski growled in an almost animalistic fashion and pushed her hips down, allowing each following thrust to push deeper inside her. Her body was now quaking harder than ever and the fire in her stomach was making a beeline for her core. "I'm cumming, Shizuru…I'm cumming…AHH!" Her inner muscles pushed the invaders out and her colorless nectar sprayed all over Shizuru's body. Her screams matched the velocity of her squirting, making her voice the only this that could be heard throughout the apartment. Shizuru offered her mouth to the escaping juices, not wanting them to be wasted. Smaller gushes of cum escaped Natsuki's core until her body became stiff and then went limp on the sofa.

Shizuru cleaned her fingers again then captured her lovers panting breaths with her mouth. The two made out for what felt like an eternity, their tongues dancing and dueling inside each other's warm mouths. Natsuki could taste herself on Shizuru's lips, releasing a delightful hum at the way they mixed with her girlfriends natural flavor. She slipped away and started a trail of long wet kisses down Shizuru's body. When she reached the place where her nectar stained her loves body, she made several long licks up and around the area, pleased to hear Shizuru's equally long approving moans. Again her own wondrous flavors mixed so perfectly with that of Shizuru's, it was enough to make her pussy wet all over again. But Natsuki had gotten her release, now it was Shizuru's turn to get hers.

"Stand up Shizuru." The tawny haired older woman obeyed. When she was at her full height, Natsuki grabbed the lace of her panties and them off her, smiling when she saw strings of wetness follow them down. Natsuki gave a hearty smile when she saw how wet her lover was, how ready she was to be devoured. Once the soaked underwear was at her ankles, Shizuru stepped on foot out and kicked them away with the other. Natsuki laid long way's on the sofa, her head and feet reaching both ends. "Now, sit on my face." She directed Shizuru so she was facing away from her with her pussy hovering just above her face. Comfortably positioned, Shizuru lowered herself onto Natsuki's awaiting lips.

Natsuki's tongue pushed past the folds of Shizuru's wet lips, diving straight without her usual games. Her tongue ravaged Shizuru's pussy, tasting it's soaked walls and drinking the escaping juices with childish glee. The older woman held tight to the arm rest as her body was so effectively ravaged. She could only moan and gasp for air while Natsuki pulled her down so she could lick deeper inside. Natsuki was mimicking her art of changing pace to keep her partner off balance. "Is Natsuki going to tease _me _now?" Shizuru chided, letting her lover know she was on to her game. "How mean of you."

Natsuki could stop her laugh from escaping, although she did enjoy seeing Shizuru wince when her warm breath hit her center. "You're not one to talk, Shizuru." She got another moan from the older woman with a breath of cool air. Shizuru attempted to silence her sounds by biting her lower lip, but soon discovered that easier said than done. Natsuki dove back inside the sopping wetness, moving faster so as to hear Shizuru moan louder and more often. Her efforts were well rewarded, so she quicken her pace again, and looked up to watch her lovers face. Shizuru's cheeks were totally flushed, her eyes shut tight, her mouth wide open to express the more frequent moans, and her chestnut tresses were now a mess. The sight of her girlfriend so lost in lust was so sexy to Natsuki that she failed to stop her hand moving down to rub her own clit. Moaning into Shizuru's pussy only drove the older woman wilder with lust.

Shizuru threw her head back and let the destructive wave of lust crash over her. She grasped Natsuki's dark hair and bucked her hips against her mouth, finding more pleasure in grinding her clit against her teeth. Her crazed orgasm ripped through her body and brought her to blissful Nirvana. Natsuki drank the flowing juices as they fell from the warm pussy, purring like a cat when she tasted Shizuru's sweet nectar.

Shizuru collapsed her weight on Natsuki, sliding down so they were face to face and kissing her dark haired lover. Natsuki let Shizuru taste herself, grinning when she moaned at tasting her own cum combined with the flavors of Natsuki's mouth. They kissed lovingly until the need for air became unavoidable. A thin string of saliva mixed with cum hung between their lips as they parted. Shizuru's crimson eyes were glazed over as they stared into her lovers emerald gaze. "Thank you." She breathed.

Natsuki chuckled then kissed Shizuru on the nose. "Anytime baby." They went back to making out as the need for air was no longer so urgent.

Natsuki woke up several hours later with Shizuru cuddled close to her body. They were in their bedroom, snuggled close together under the sheets, their bedroom door wide open. She kissed her girlfriends chestnut locks, untangled herself and went into the bathroom. When she return, she discovered Shizuru had turned over but remained sound asleep. She crawled back under the covers and pressed against the older woman's back.

Shizuru wiggled some at the touch of another warm body. Natsuki propped her head up on her elbow and simply watched the most gorgeous woman in her life sleep, running her fingers through light colored tresses. Shizuru was so adorable to watch sleep, it was like watching an angel or a new born baby in your arms every night. Natsuki would never admit it to Shizuru, but many a night when they first got together she would wake up just to watch her girlfriend sleep. It reminded Natsuki of how truly lucky she was to hold the heart of such a gorgeous woman and have that woman hold her heart in return.

Usually she would try and find ten new things about Shizuru that were unique and beautiful before going back to sleep, or about how their future together might be. If she was feeling naughty that night, she would play out some wild new fantasy that she would try to fulfill. But tonight wasn't like the others, tonight her mind kept going back to Shizuru's unusual interrogation. The conversation replayed in her mind, by the end she was smiling lightly as she looked down at Shizuru. "Silly girl, what's got you so worried that you had to ask me all that?" She watched the older woman sleep for a few more minutes, then placed a goodnight kiss on her cheek and went back to sleep.

**Hey guy's. So there she is, installment number 6, hope it didn't turn out too bad. I know some of you got excited when you saw the drama was coming, and I hope I didn't/won't disappoint. I also know you guys have been itching for some more sex scenes, so there you are, sorry I could do better. I'm sure there are many things not completely right with this installment, but unfortunately I was battling my worst case of writers block at the same time. So this truly is the best I could come up with, without going insane. Anyway, I do hope it was somewhat enjoyable, so please leave some "nice" reviews.**

**School is kind of about to take over my time, so I don't really know when I will be able to update after this. Founders Celebration in the next chapter, so it might take some time.**

**That's all. Thanks for ready and can't wait to read your reviews **


End file.
